


Familiarity

by IndianaScones



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Baze is a nature photographer, Blood and Injury, Camping, Character Death, Dad Chirrut, Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Friends to Lovers, I have no idea how Ao3 works mayday, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mention of Murders, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Slow Burn, Small Child Bodhi, Small Towns, Wild animals, again no abo, human Baze, its basically, kinda graphic description of corpses, no ABO, werewolf Chirrut and Bodhi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndianaScones/pseuds/IndianaScones
Summary: My Absolute extreme late exchange fic for the fantastic Emeraldembers!!With a new goal in mind Baze find himself traveling up north to a small town verging of the miles and miles of wilderness. It's absolutely perfect for the landscape he's been looking for.But he arrives unknowingly of the gruesome event that has taken place in the same forest he's about to head into.And stumbles upon a friendly local named Chirrut with his son Bodhi by the roadside, to his great surprise the expected stale polite small talk he had been expecting, Felt much like he just had reunited with a long old friend.And due to the danger, Chirrut offers Baze to go with him to hike through the forest to the lake Baze had in mind. A ton of land is to be crossed and the opportunities for taking the photographs Baze has been looking for is perfect.So they set off and unsurprisingly ends up facing the very danger they set out to avoid.





	Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/gifts).



> A HUGE Thanks to Mara/ @Ormondsacker that help me Beta this thing!!
> 
> I have not written anything in about 5 years so you're welcome to come and yell at me about my possible awful way of writing. CHeers!
> 
> Also just to make things a bit clearer They are all Younger here! Baze and Chirrut and Bodhi. Their ages are specified in the story but just so it wont be any confusions or so.

The tapping from the rain on glass was one among the low chatter from the ambience sounds in the background.  
The scent of coffee and grilled cheese and bacon was almost overpowering but yet the small diner was a calm heaven.  
He had been pretty doubtful when he’d set out to try and find it, The roads around here were small and the traffic here mostly consisted of the big road trains transporting logs from the mill a few miles away.  
And even being here for just about 3 days, he was still amazed of how off the grid everything was. The roads had no lights unless you were close to town. And the forest were a never ending presence of dark tall trees, lining the roads like a great wall with their crowns stretching far up towards the sky. The looming presence making it feel like they effortlessly could lean down and swallow the small roads, efficiently wiping them away from the map without a trace forever.

A newly made friend in town had managed to convince him to go here, insisting this place had the best grilled toasts for miles around. Baze believed him, The establishment was in the middle of nowhere, probably serving like a rest stop for tired and hungry truckers before they moved on.  
It had taken him almost 45 minutes trying to find it and he had basically given up and had started to look for a place to turn around when he’d seen the neon lights in the distance. Finding it placed by the crossroad between the main road to town and the other one leading around the mountain pass to the next town.

So now when he finally was here, Baze took advantage of the calm and had been working on sorting through the different photographs he'd taken during the course of this week and tried to make something fitting into a gallery with a continuous theme. But had ended up just tapping around on his small laptop, The rain making a suiting distraction with the droplets raced down the glass in a never ending race.  
A man in the booth behind him stood up to leave his empty coffee cup by the counter and Baze glanced up at the waiter that cheerfully took the cup and wished the man a happy rest of the night.  
Right, it was almost 7pm.  
The sky had been colored a faint blue grey all day until the heavy dark clouds of stormy weather had rolled in from over the mountains. Efficiently draining the remaining sunlight from the setting sun.  
Baze resisted sighing out loud when he turned his focus back to his computer. Slowly scrolling through the photos one more time.  
He'd snapped a photo of the exterior before he'd entered. Finding the old Americana styled diner an interesting sight, especially in this area. The forest was dense and the last thing you'd expect was to find this kind of establishment here.  
Miles from any sort of dense civilization and miles away from the actual America.  
And by the visible wear and tear the menus and seats had in here he guessed at least over 30 years.  
The small doorbell over the entrance chimed, catching Baze's and the waiters attention as she once again greeted the new customer.  
  
The man that had arrived was dressed in a big green jacket, a dark, fur-lined the hood over his head and a large orange knitted scarf was wrapped around his neck. Predictably he was completely soaked from the rain.  
Baze knew he shouldn't stare, but there was also a very obvious hump on his back with a big backpack on top, making him look like some sort of a forest ranger Quasimodo.  
He quickly looked down on his laptop when the waiter showed the man to the free booth a table away front of Baze's.  
Do not be caught staring, he said to himself but the curiosity for a new face made him look up. Drawn in like a moth to a flame and he scolded himself for being so bored out of his mind.  
  
“I'm sorry we don't have a menu in Braille here, but I could suggest some options if you'd like to?” He heard the waiter speak up, even sounding a bit embarrassed.  
  
“Oh! Don't worry, I can just take one of your more popular items. Thankfully, I'm not very picky” the man smiled, very friendly Baze noted and once more forced himself to look down at his own work.  
But he was in such close proximity he couldn't help but overhear them anyway.  
  
“ Oh right! Do you have a kids menu as well?” the waiter looked a bit surprised for one second but before she managed to ask anything, the man took off his jacket, revealing a small boy beneath.  
His head was resting on the man's shoulder, And a big dark red Sash was tied around the boy like he was a little backpack himself.  
Dark wisps of hair was messily over his eyes and face and by the sudden light he buried his face into the orange scarf with an audible whine.  
  
“I will be back with a kids menu in one second.” The waiter smiled, Disappearing behind the counter and leaned down to grab a colorful menu while the man seemed to try and rouse the boy from his drowsy state.  
  
“Bodhi-Bean we're here, like I promised. Will you be a big boy and read the menu for me?”  
  
Baze heard him coo and he couldn't help but smile a little but was sure to quickly hide it.  
Focus. On your work. Work.  
He was stalling and he knew it. And yet, his gaze drifted up once more.  
  
The man untied the sash from around his waist and the boy when he finally got him to sit down on his own. Gently putting it over the boy's shoulder like a mantle and lifted up the backpack for him to sit on so he comfortably reached up to the table.  
  
‘’Here’s the menu for you.’’ The waiter chirped as she walked up to the table, gently placing down the kid menu in front of the small bleary-eyed boy that took it in hand with a pout. Looking grumpy for possibly being awoken.  
  
‘’I’ll be back in a bit to take your orders’’ She returned into the kitchen with an empty coffee container from the counter and Baze saw how the man and the boy huddled together, the man resting his head on his hands as the boy slowly read up the different menu items.  
He glanced back to his computer and opened up a new page on his browser to check his mail and see if he’d gotten something he could read to waste some time. And to try and clear his conscious from acting like a lunatic.  
Outside the storm made itself known, a flash of lightning blinded the diner for a millisecond. Baze looked out, seeing nothing but the rain on the glass and the reflections from the lights inside but the thunder that rolled in over them was loud enough to rattle the windows and the lights overhead flickered, threatened to die all together. And the diner went deadly silent. Everyone waiting if the electricity would hold up or not.  
  
But after a few moments, Baze and a few other patrons, exhaled a small sigh of relief when it stayed alight. And slowly the earlier chatting returned. Comfortably filling up the quiet vacuum of space that had seemed to have drawn everybody's breath away with the arrival of the thunder.

‘’More coffee?’’ Baze startled at the sudden voice of the waitress by his side, having not heard her coming at all. She lifted the refilled coffee jug with a blinding smile as if he just hadn't flinched and he thanked her silently for not pointing it out.  
‘’I..Uh, no I had..warm chocolate.’’ He replied, lifting his coffee mug a bit sheepishly.  
  
‘’Oh right! Sorry, Do you want another cup?’’ Baze grimaced a little,  
  
''No thanks, uh..What kind of tea do you have?’’ He was not up for more sugar and knew coffee would just keep him sleepless so he took the safe bet.  
  
‘’We have Lemon or Earl Grey?’’ The waitress offered after a moment. Not really sure since both wasn't what he usually preferred when he had tea he shrugged a little, hoping for a more choices to be added but none was forthcoming.

‘’ Uh...I’ll take some Lemon, thank you.’’ he smiled weakly as she picked up his empty cup with a little chuckle.  
  
‘’No problem, Anything to eat? You've been sitting here for quite a while.’’ If it hadn't been for her friendly smile Baze would probably have interpreted her tone as a bit condescending.  
Knowing she probably was trying to be professionally nice, he tried not to get annoyed but it still had him shift a little in his seat in distaste.  
  
‘’I can take a look at the menu?’’ He didn't mean for it to sound like a question and was about to correct himself but she was quicker to reply  
  
‘’Yes of course! I’ll go get it for you.’’ She turned around to head behind the counter and Baze exhaled the breath he’d held in a small sigh.  
Well she was right, he had been sitting here for a while.  
But then where was the rush? He had nowhere to be. He would just return to the hotel, to his chatty friend at the reception desk, and to his rather too small bed and then that was it for tonight. He was in no rush.  
  
Baze doodled around in the notebook while he waited, sipping on his Lemon tea he’d been given while waiting for his food.  
Wondering if the hamburgers was as good as the chef claimed to be.  
His hand stilled with the pen hovering over the paper when a flash of lightning flared up outside, and this time the thunder rumbled to life after just a few seconds, sounding more like a beast approaching.  
The lights overhead in the diner flickered, dying out with a light bulb popping somewhere in the back.

Gasps erupted from the patrons and a girl shrieked from across the diner, loud anxious chatting cut through the earlier calamity and Baze immediately tensed.  
Looking around, he prepared in case someone was going to do something stupid.  
But after a few moments they luckily calmed down, the two waiters had gotten out of the kitchen with flashlights, reassuring everyone that it would be alright.  
Baze heard his soft wails coming from where the little kid sat and when the thunder died out, the lights made a weak attempt at a recovery before they became stable once more.  
He looked up to see the man cradling the boy in his lap, holding him tight with the red sash still over his head, his face smushed into the man's orange scarf while clinging to his shoulders with loud sobs and the man gently stroked his back reassuringly.  
Lifting the red sash the man pressed a kiss on the boys wet cheek.

  
‘’Beanie, it’s okay, look this will protect us.’’ Baze heard the man say, fixing the sash so it wouldn't slip down over the boy's face before cupping his face and stroked his thumbs over his cheeks to wipe away his tears.  
It was oddly reassuring to see. Knowing the kid was in good hands.  
Baze had no experience dealing with kids at all. And by the looks of the man he couldn't be much older. If Baze were to make a wild guess, perhaps 5 years younger or older than himself.  
This guy had a kid that looked to be at least 5. Maybe he married young? Or perhaps it was common to have kids as this age around here? Was the man even local? Baze had no idea.  
It was a stupid thing to be thinking of. But then thinking in this sort of pattern had started to become something he tended to do when he sat like this with nothing else to do.  
He’d already calculated the waitress to be around 20 and this was probably her first job, or at least first job as a waitress and a recent one at that, as she usually talked to the other older waitress about how she would stack the glasses and where to put the menus.

Baze noticed he’d been staring and quickly recoiled a little in his seat, his ears heating up a little in embarrassment and he took a mouthful of his tea just to do something, Regretting it immediately as it scalded his tongue and it was a fight of pure will to not just spit it all out over the table, But to spare the waitresses the mess, he powered through.  
He put down the cup with a foul grimace.  
He’d finished eating his hamburger and was just picking around among the remainder of his fries, sipping on what remained of his tea. Mind drifting off a little as he followed the drops on the window. The rain still hammered against the window and it had darkened quite the bit outdoors.  
Baze glanced down at his wristwatch and pouted a little, yeah the sun should have settled by now.  
Time to pack up.  
There was only as much to do there and his laptop had a decent amount of battery in it now.  
  
He unplugged the charger from the wall under the table and started to roll it together, packing it down together with the laptop and his notes.  
He walked up to the cash register with the backpack slung over his shoulder and the waitress that had served him earlier emerged from the kitchen, the doors swinging back with a squeak.  
  
‘’Sorry for the electricity problems tonight,’’ She said, gently taking the money from him when he handed them over and the the cash register popped open with a ‘ding’.  
  
‘’It’s understandable, I saw the wire connecting to the pole outside, gotta be issues when it’s raining this bad.’’ Baze said, Waiting for his change before dropping it into his pocket.  
  
‘’Yeah they’ve talked about burying the line though,’’ The waitress smiled “Just a shame that the generator was out of juice tonight. Or it wouldn't have been an issue.’’ She pushed back the cashier box with a smile.  
‘’Have a good night, sir!’’  
He nodded politely, quickly retreating outdoors and made a run for his truck, practically diving into the driver's seat and slammed the door shut with a huff.

  
‘’God flipping damnit..’’ he sighed, The windscreen was completely blurred by water, as expected. He’d have to drive carefully.  
The rain drummed over the windshield and roof above, and with the dim lights from the diner behind him it made quite a relaxing atmosphere. But he really didn't want to stay any longer so he leaned forward to take his backpack off and laid it on the passenger seat next to him.  
  
The roads here were dark and there were only the headlights of the cars passing by that made it possible to see anything at all in this mess since his own did little.  
Baze drove slowly, his wind wipes at full speed ricocheting over the window like crazy. It was hard to see where the road ended but luckily there was point markers, sticks with reflective taped around, by the side of the road every hundred meter or so. Baze just had to look after them.  
He drove for a while until the strain made his eyes hurt and he decided to pull over. Finding a lone gas station was the best he’d seen for a while so he figured it would have to do.  
But even there loitering around had caught the attention of the lonesome old man behind the counter that had called him out for passing by the diary section five times.  
Straight up telling him that there was no use in trying to wait the bad weather out. So with that Baze took his leave.  
Running back to his truck with his stuff in a bag he placed next to his backpack.  
Probably crushing the sandwich he'd gotten for later.  
And even if he'd hoped for some sort of miracle the road still looked like complete bullshit for everything that was safe driving.  
Baze hummed along with the song on radio, having heard it being played over and over on so many channels that the tune had gotten stuck. It was crap, But it had ended up being an acceptable crap song.  
He had his long lights on and in their cone he caught sight of something further up the road. He leaned forward a little with a squint, trying to see what it might be but it was barely visible from this distance. So Baze, sure that it just was another deer, only slowed rather than coming to a full halt, .cautiously keeping a track of it until he drew past it.  
Then it became clear that it fact was a human.  
A human with a familiar horrible orange scarf.

“Goddammit..” he grumbled, glancing up into the rear mirror and pulled over by the side of the road.  
Should he wait? Offer a ride? He'd already stopped so he figured just driving away would be a pretty shitty move.  
He dug around after his umbrella under his backpack, unfastened his seatbelt and headed out.  
The full impact of his decision to actually pull over hit him like a brick in the face and he bit down a curse as the rain lashed at him  
Goddamnit. What was he thinking.  
It was already too late to head back to the car, he couldn't just drive away. Or he could but honestly that would make him look like the worlds biggest asshole.  
He jogged back down the road, trying not to think about it way too much and saw how the man had stopped. He had a staff at hand and his other arm raised by his hood to shield his face from the rain.  
  
“Do you need a ride?” Baze called, speeding up little until he met up with him and he folded up the umbrella. “Sorry, I just, I recognize you from the cafe. With the kid?” He quickly added, almost stumbling over his words but he didn't want to sound like some sort of potential serial killer.  
He couldn't see the man's expression from the dark and by the silence that followed he grew more anxious until he heard,  
  
“Oh! Yes I think I heard your voice back there.” the man replied, Surprisingly not sounding weirded out at all. “So nice of you to stop. But I don't have any money to pay for the trip.” he then said, Taking the staff in both hands and leaned in under cover of the umbrella a bit more.  
  
“Money? “ Baze echoed a bit confused, Having to half-shout to hear anything at all over the smattering rain on the umbrella above. Was he thinking...? No?! His mind reeled for a moment “No no! You don't have to pay anything. I'm not looking for something like that!” He almost frantically explained.“I just thought, I saw the kid earlier and you're walking here in the dark with them and it's raining real bad so--”  
  
“Then that would be much appreciated!” the man cut him off with a cheerful tone, making Baze relax a little.  
  
‘’I’m Sorry, I must come off as a fricken nutjob.’’ He said, starting to walk back to the truck and he heard to his surprise how the man laughed  
  
‘‘Yes, you do actually. But the locals here are kinda like that, If you hadn't stopped I’m sure another would.’’ He tapped the staff against the asphalt and Baze wasn't really sure what to reply.  
But he walked them up to the truck, holding the umbrella and quickly moved his own backpack out of the way as the man opened up the passenger door.  
  
‘’Do you need help?’’ Baze asked, seeing him struggle for a moment to unzip his jacket  
  
‘’Ah! No Wait, I got this.’’ The man laughed a bit sheepishly, and Baze nodded, keeping the umbrella over them to shield from the rain as the man zipped down the jacket and helped the small kid crawl onto the passenger seat.  
  
‘’Shit, I don’t have those kid seats for him to sit in.’’ Baze apologized when he noticed how the kid was sitting on the seat. He was so short that his feet dangled from the seat in the air  
  
‘’I can have him on my lap, it’s okay.’’ the man answered with a little chuckle, shrugging off the backpack and reached out his arm to let it trace around the frame of the door and the seat.  
  
‘’It’s a pickup, so there’s lot of space to place your bag by your feet,’’ Baze suggested, not really sure how to help without sounding like he didn't think the man could take care of himself.  
But it seemed like he was worrying for nothing as the man climbed into the truck and turned to face Baze.  
‘’Thank you!’’ he said in a sing-song voice.  
Baze let him close the door himself then rounded the truck to take his seat by the wheel, tucking in his own backpack away before starting the engine.  


 

The silence that had stretched out once they got on the road luckily hadn't lasted for very long, Baze had resisted the heavy sigh of relief, not wanting the silence to grow awkward. But perhaps it was only his own nerves just made him think that way? It wasn't everyday he picked up someone from the side of the road.  
It started out as normal ‘oh how do you do?’ , ‘Have you been at the diner before?’ before Baze noticed how the conversations quickly grew more natural and he found himself smiling.  
  
‘’No, No There’s a special place in heaven for the delicious taste of grilled salmon burned beyond recognition.’’  
  
‘’I was right, I knew it.’’ Baze shook his head.  
  
‘’Right about what?’’  
  
‘’You’re a heathen.’’ Baze couldn't help but grin when he heard the heartwarming laugh he got in return. The man had introduced himself as Chirrut, and the child's name was Bodhi. But Chirrut? had listed up an an array of nicknames such as; Beanie, Or Bodhi-Bean, Or Bo, before Baze had assured him that Bodhi would be just fine.  
They had meandered through a wide range of subjects and Baze was surprised how well the conversation had flowed, Still did. Bodhi had quickly napped off in Chirrut’s lap, wrapped up a bit like a burrito in the red sash.  
But for the short time he had been awake, Bodhi had been very shy. He didn't like eye contact and he chewed absentmindedly on the zipper of his jacket. He didn't speak much, but Baze had taken notice of how his eyes flitted up to the small little gecko charm Baze had hanging off the rear mirror. So much that Baze had taken it down for him to take a closer look at, And immediately Bodhi’s entire focus had been on that little thing, he’d traced his fingers over the gecko several times, before dropping fast asleep with it safely in his hands.

  
‘’Okay, Okay, we can play the game where you say the first thing that comes to mind,’’ Chirrut turned his gaze towards him with a wide grin, ‘’Come up with a subject.’’ waving his free hand in the air as to tell Baze to hurry up before he tucked it safely around Bodhi. Baze hummed, keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
‘’Ideal birthday gift?’’ He then suggested and Chirrut’s face fell into concentration.  
  
‘’I’d like an aquarium,’’  
Baze nodded.  
  
‘’Well, Okay I suppose--’’  
  
‘’No, I mean like a big one.’’ Chirrut interrupted and Baze raised an eyebrow,  
  
‘’How big?’’ He asked, slightly suspicious as Chirrut’s enthusiastic grin hinted that he would blow this out of proportion.  
  
‘’Like a real tank they keep sharks in! The really really big ones. Bodhi would love it!’’  
Baze leaned back in his seat with a heavy sigh,  
  
‘’Can’t you be a little realistic and pick something I’d actually be able to afford?’’ He complained.  
  
‘’You could realistically afford it if you tried hard enough.’’ Chirrut retorted with a pout, leaning back with his head tilted towards him with the worst puppy eyes Baze had ever seen. And yet, Baze quickly turned his head back at the road with a small sigh as if the furious blush that stained his cheeks would go away. It was stupid anyway, it wasn’t like he was actually going to give Chirrut a birthday present. he was just some random man with a child that Baze had met.  
Though if Baze was quite honest with himself, he did kind of like the guy.  
  
‘’Wow, you sigh a lot.’’ Chirrut stated, And Baze didn't need to look to hear that he was smiling.  
  
‘’I’m tired.’’ Baze lied and heard Chirrut blow out a few raspberries.  
  
‘’Then maybe I should drive?’’  
Baze stilled for a moment, not sure if he was being serious or not and he glanced over to him just to see him grinning so wide Baze could see his gums.  
  
‘’You’re, You’re--’’ he was at loss at words for a moment, he just managed to let out a choked out sound of amusement.  
  
‘’So handsome? Incredibly smart? Well behaved? Lovely?’’  
  
‘’A pain in the ass,’’ Baze managed, raising his hand to stroke some hair out of his face, trying to ignore Chirrut’s laugh.  
  
‘’You’ll wake your kid, Cmon.’’ Baze chuckled, reaching out to poke his arm and Chirrut took a few deep breaths. He nodded in agreement and gently tucked in Bodhi’s legs a bit better under his jacket once he’d calmed down.  
  
  
  
Baze took the opportunity when a short moment of silence fell to just breathe, finally feeling the burning in his cheeks go away.  
‘’Do you really think that?’’ Chirrut then asked, he sounded so sincerely worried all of a sudden that Baze took the chance to quickly glance over at him,  
  
‘’What?’’ He frowned in confusion, looking back on the road ‘’ That you’re a pain in the ass?’’  
  
‘’Yes.’’  
  
‘’I didn’t mean to make you upset, I’m sorry I won't do that again.’’ He said, softening his tone a little so it wouldn't sound so rough.  
  
‘’I was just wondering, I don’t want to be a nuisance. I just thought we had fun.’’ He pouted again and Baze reached over to give him a gentle shove.  
  
‘’I did have fun, Or I do. You’re surprisingly easy to talk to.’’ He grinned, Glancing over to see how a small smile already had replaced the sad scowl on Chirrut's face. ‘’It feels like I already know you well. Kinda odd. I usually don’t talk much.’’

‘’Really? You don't?’’ Chirrut gasped, Baze shook his head, forgetting that Chirrut couldn't see it and gave out a small grunt  
  
‘’Nah, Not really.’’  
  
‘’Why?’’ The instant reply had Baze snort out a small chuckle, looking over to see Chirrut facing him with wide curious eyes.  
‘’I don’t know, Sometimes I just don’t have much to say.’’ Baze shrugged again.  
  
‘’That makes sense.’’ Chirrut nodded, turning to face the window for a moment before reaching up to stroke Bodhi’s hair a little.  
Silence stretched out between them and Baze gently tapped his index finger against the wheel.  
It was probably a good 15 minutes back to town, and he realized that Chirrut hadn't said where exactly he wanted to be dropped off. Perhaps he should ask about that?  
‘’How old are you Baze?’’ Chirrut’s voice broke the silence just as Baze had drawn a breath to speak.  
  
‘’ 28. ‘’ Chirrut turned to him with a small gasp  
  
‘’What? No, I thought you were older!’’  
  
‘’How old?’’ He chuckled and Chirrut’s immediate response was  
  
‘’34.’’ Baze just blinked, Actually speechless for a good solid moment. Did he really sound that much older? And it was a bit of an oddly specific number to pick.  
  
‘’Yes, but it’s a good kind of 34.’’ Chirrut said, Baze looked over at him, not realizing he’d asked the question out loud and Chirrut had raised his hand, stating, “ Not that there's a bad kind of 34.”  
  
“ How old are you then?” Baze retorted curiously, “You look my age, but I'm not sure.”  
  
“Is it because of Bodhi?” Baze hesitated for a short moment, deciding on just a short uncertain humm that made Chirrut give out an amused snort “ I'm 26. “ he then said. Softly running a hand over Bodhi's hair. “ Bodhi is not mine biologically. It's a bit complicated, but I've cared for him since he was just a baby.” he tilted his head with a soft smile.  
  
“Do you know his parents?” Base asked carefully. Not wanting to intrude in such a private matter. But to his relief Chirrut didn't seem offended when he replied  
  
“I do, or I knew his mother. She was a very caring woman. Really nice, And an excellent baker.” he smiled, he looked down towards Bodhi and his smile faded, “But she got sick and Bodhi got hurt and she couldn't care for him. So she gave him to me to care for and so it has remained.” Chirrut shrugged a little. He was lost in thought for a few moments before snapping back to attention when Bodhi stirred in his lap.  
  
“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude..” Baze hummed, noticing the sign with the name of the town further down the road in the lights, visible now that the rain was lighter, letting him know that they were almost there.  
  
“It's not a sensitive subject. Or I would have said so.” Chirrut said, smiling once again and his voice became soft ‘’I like talking about Bodhi. ’’ Baze saw how he leaned forward a little in his seat to sit a bit more comfortable and Baze glanced towards him for a second.  
  
‘’Tell me about him.’’ And Chirrut lit up in the most blinding smile yet.

  
-

 

During the rest of the trip Chirrut talked non-stop and to his own great surprise Baze didn't mind.  
Chirrut had a lot of interesting things to talk about and indulged Baze in the conversations even if he didn't say as much as Chirrut.  
It felt very familiar. But as Chirrut talked he got reminded once more that he knew nothing of the man, and yet it felt as they just were old friends reuniting from a long time ago.

Baze told him about his work. How he travelled around with his job as a freelance photographer. It was hard sometimes, but he had a small shop online where he sold his photos as prints.  
And he told him about the places he’d visited. Encouraged by Chirrut’s genuine interest when he asked questions about how he got there and how it looked, asking him with excitement to describe his favorite location in detail.  
It made him think about his trips in a different perspective, it was hard to describe what he liked most. As a photographer he focused on how the different elements felt like, How he could capture the feeling of the location in what he photographed so people watching them, could picture themselves being there. It was hard to explain and try and paint up a picture of how it looked so Chirrut could envision it.

  
  
’’I’m not used to this sort of cold though,’’ Baze said once the subject was on snow, ’’That was a new type of extreme.’’  
Chirrut had laughed and then curiously started to question him out about where he had lived growing up.  
It was an easy conversation.  
  
’’I’ve lived up here all my life,’’ Chirrut told him after the conversation subject drifted back to him again. ’’Bodhi and his mom came from overseas, But he grew up here, even if it took him a while to get used to the cold as well. But then it’s different for everyone.’’  
Bodhi, that sat in Chirrut’s lap, having woken up a while back and was tilting his head back to look up at Chirrut, raising his hands to gently pat his cheeks  
’’Oh? thank you, Thank you.’’ Chirrut cooed, wrinkling his nose in a playful grimace when Bodhi traced his palms over his face, gently poking the gecko charm on his nose.  
  
Baze smiled, turning back his attention on the road before saying, ’’ I have a small plush of a similar lizard.’’ Bodhi turned to look at him immediately, his big brown eyes was focused on him and Baze nodded towards the back behind their seats.  
’’If you see my backpack, under the umbrella, There’s a white and yellow Gecko plush on a keychain you can play with.’’  
Chirrut looked down at Bodhi with a gasp.  
  
’’Did you hear that Bo?’’ He gently stroked his hair and Bodhi nodded enthusiastically.  
  
’’Here I’ll hold you if you reach over and search for it.’’ He wrapped his arms around Bodhi’s waist as he leaned over his shoulder to look around.  
Baze glanced over his shoulder, seeing the position he was in and he grimaced. If anything were to happen Bodhi was in a dangerous position.

  
Baze quickly intervened, ’’Okay okay, wait let me. ’’ He gently held out his arm so Bodhi would sit down back in Chirrut’s lap. ’’ Just so you don’t hurt yourself.’’ He explained and took a hold of the wheel with his left hand, making sure to keep his eyes on the road as he reached his right behind his seat in search for the plush.  
He dug around for a short while before finding it and he pulled it forward with an “A-Ha!”  
’’There you go,’’ he smiled and handed it over to Bodhi who took it in his hands like it was the most delicate little thing and Chirrut had his arms firmly around Bodhi’s waist and leaned in to press a small peck on the top of his head.

’’Papa,’’ Bodhi whispered, ’’It’s soft, touch it.’’ He poked Chirrut with it in the face and Baze saw him smile excitedly when Chirrut took the gecko from him to investigate. Giving out marvelled ’ooh and aa’s as he squeezed and ran his fingers over the small plush. Mapping the small frame out with the tip of his fingers.  
  
’’It really is soft, You’re right!’’ He gushed, squeezing the gecko a little bit more before Bodhi took it from him to play with. ’’Be carefully with it now, don’t drop it.’’ Chirrut reminded him and Bodhi made sure to lean back in his lap before continuing his play with Chirrut’s hands knitted over his stomach like an extra seat belt.  
’’Oh I think you forgot something Bo-bean, What do you say?’’ Chirrut said after a short moment of silence, Bodhi tilted his head up to look at him before turning to Baze before speaking up with a shy ’’Thank you.’’ Baze smiled nonetheless  
  
’’No problem, Thank you for taking such good care of it,’’ Baze answered.

Chirrut leaned down over Bodhi's shoulder as if he watched him play, his head was tilted a little to the side and Baze heard him coo gently as Bodhi let the gecko trace a small track over Chirrut's hands and arms that were wrapped around him.  
He moved his hands a lot in gestures instead of talking and Baze occasionally heard him chirp or chuff in response to when Chirrut talked to him.  
It was a bit odd. But then maybe kids did that? It was more alike when a puppy or cat communicated but perhaps it was a children's thing overall?  
He wanted to ask about it. But didn't want to come off as rude if he pointed it out incase Bodhi might just have a special quirk of his own.  
Chirrut had explained that he already suspected Bodhi being on the spectrum but hadn't had a opportunity to actually get it confirmed. Even if he hadn't been worried about it.  
  
Baze was in deep thought while driving and with his focus on the road he didn't notice that Chirrut had asked him something until he got a rather hard poke on his arm.  
He snapped out of it with a small whine,  
“Ouch.” he complained, seeing Chirrut lean back with a grin.  
  
“Well you didn't seem to hear me.” he put his arm around Bodhi once more. “I was just wondering how far it is to the town?”  
  
“Oh, there was a sign not long ago,” he thought for a moment, “ it should be around ten minutes or so. Would have been faster if not for the rain, I’ve been driving slow because I don’t want to land us in a ditch.” The road had started to get lit up by proper street lights as they got closer. A welcoming sight from the pitch black road he had picked them up by.  
“Where can I drop you two off?” Baze said as he slowly put on the brakes to stop by a lonesome red light. Not that anyone seemed to be crossing but he took the opportunity to face them properly while they waited for green.  
Chirrut seemed to be thinking, he was pouting a little bit with his fingers gently drumming a beat on Bodhi's stomach.  
“I can drop you off at home if that'd be easier for the two of you?” Baze suggested, glancing up at the streetlight and Chirrut let out a small chuckle putting his hand up over his chest  
  
“How gentlemanly of you.” he purred, drawing up his shoulder to his chin in a coy gesture and Baze couldn't help but snort in amusement.  
  
“I'm being serious.” Chirrut just smiled.  
  
“I know, I'm just playing with you a little.” he sent him an innocent look under dark lashes and Baze glanced away up at the streetlight once more, trying to not focus on the fact that the man next to him knew exactly how attractive he was.  
It would just feel better if Bodhi wasn't sitting right there while he was trying not to ogle his dad for being charming as hell.  
Baze saw Bodhi tilt his head up to look up at Chirrut, squinting his eyes together with a small chuff before mumbling something and Chirrut leaned down to give him a small Eskimo kiss with the tip of his nose before indulging in whatever it was that Bodhi wanted to say.  
Baze switched gears as the light turned green and turned left onto the main road down to town.  
  
“Right now?” he glanced over at Chirrut and Bodhi, still huddled together. “We're soon in town don't worry..” he heard Chirrut's gentle response and Baze looked over at them.

“Everything OK? “ he didn't want to pry but if it perhaps were a urgent bladder matter that was something that could be solved as he always could stop.  
And as if Chirrut had read his thoughts he laughed

“it's not urgent, you don't have to worry.” he looked up towards Baze with a wide grin ‘’He’s just getting a bit antsy,’’ He looked down at Bodhi, his fingers tapping to a invisible beat over his stomach. Bodhi squirmed a little where he sat, his leg swaying up and down but his attention was still on the plush in his hands.

The town was finally starting to take shape with buildings ahead and Baze slowed down a little for a car in front of them that took a turn into a smaller road.  
‘’Gentlemen, We’re soon at our destination, ’’ Baze tried his best in mimicking the cheery tone of a flight attendant, ‘’Please stay seated for the duration of the trip, and make sure to look out for your belongings so you won’t forget them.’’ Instantly Bodhi started to look around with Chirrut pretending to help him.  
And even if he had to turn to focus on the road Baze didn't miss the glove Chirrut lay out over his thigh just as Bodhi turned to look at that direction.  
And there was a shocked exclaim coming from him a second later.

‘’Papa You almost forgot this!’’ Baze had to bit down on his bottom lip to hide his amused grin, Hearing how Chirrut played along with a gasp.  
  
‘’Oh my! You’re right! How clumsy of me. Thank you so much Bo-Bean!’’ he cooed, tucking away the glove and for the short moment Baze looked over at them, Bodhi preened.

He ‘helped’ Chirrut to check if their backpack had all their things still attached to it while Baze continued to drive.  
A few cars passed them and when a big freight train came rolling on the other side with two enormous hauls in tow, filled with logs up to the brim, Bodhi squealed excitedly.  
So Chirrut took his arms around him and let Bodhi sit up a bit better so he could see it pass properly.  
He leaned forward, waving his arm up and down in an attempt to make the sign for it to honk, But knowing it was little to no chance he would notice Bodhi, Baze flickered with the headlights once to hopefully get the driver's attention. And miraculously the big road train whooshed pass them with it’s loud horn blearing by and Bodhi screamed in delight.  
Baze and Chirrut joined him with loud ‘whooop whoop’s in tune with the three loud honks they got from the truck driver as it passed with a thunderous rumble before they erupted in impressed and surprised laughter.  
Baze caught himself smiling when he turned his attention back to the road but Chirrut was  
excitedly telling him about the one time he and Bodhi had managed to catch the attention of one of the captains on the monthly cargo ship, Just as they had docked by the harbour.  
the Captain must have, just of pure luck, looked their way and seen them on shore and honked with the big ship siren.  
And as Chirrut described it had “scared the shit out of the both of them’’,and many people in the harbor had gotten a real surprise but Bodhi had been ecstatic for days.  
While Chirrut was telling him about it, Bodhi sat in his lap nodding excitedly in agreement. Squeezing the gecko plush under his chin with a wide smile.

  
They arrived in the town proper not long after that, and Baze stopped by the local supermarket by Chirrut’s request. It was small and it had a bus station so Baze wasn't overly worried they were stuck there even if he had offered to drive them closer.  
But Chirrut had explained that they lived a little off the grid and then Bodhi had started to squirm around and that had caught both of their attention and the subject got forgotten.  
It was still raining and Baze had, even if Chirrut protested, handed him his umbrella.

‘’I have my raincoat it will be alright, you have already been kind enough.’’ Chirrut had tried, but Baze had remained stubborn, Reminding him that he had a car and he would be alright, and in the end Chirrut accepted defeat and taken the umbrella with a laugh.  
Bodhi was tucked in under Chirrut’s jacket once more, head peeking up from over his shoulder as Chirrut tied the red sash securely over his waist.  
Bodhi held the umbrella over them until Chirrut had finished the knot and gingerly took it from him, flipping the big hood of his jacket over the both of them.  
  
‘’I hope we’ll meet again, you have been a real treat to talk to’’ Chirrut chirped when Baze leaned in under the umbrella.  
  
‘’I’m glad I could help both of you.’’ Baze said, grinning at the sight of Bodhi’s eyes peeking up over Chirrut’s shoulder from under the hood. ‘’Are you sure you’ll be alright?’’  
  
‘’Yes, yes, It’s not the first time we’ve walked this distance.’’ Chirrut waved his hand a little in a sign for him to not worry.  
  
‘’Are you sure?’’  
  
‘’I am.’’ He laughed, visibly amused by the look on his face, and it made Baze breathe out a small raspberry. Ears getting a bit red of being caught fussing.  
There was a short moment of silence before Chirrut leaned in and asked, ‘’Are your jacket getting wet? It sounds like it.’’ It took Baze by surprise and he automatically looked over his shoulder and not so surprisingly he was right, He had been so caught up he hadn't even noticed.  
His jacket was soaked from the shoulders down, his head the only thing dry from huddling under the umbrella.  
‘’Oh..’’  
  
‘’You won’t get sick right?’’  
  
‘’I- No I will be fine. It’ll take a lot to take me out.’’ He saw Chirrut visibly relax, his shoulders drooped a little and a smile replaced the worried scowl.  
  
‘’Humans are not unbreakable you know.’’ Chirrut teased, and Baze feigned an offended gasp.  
  
‘’When it's time for me to go, I will think of that,’’ he said.  
Without warning Chirrut whipped out his staff to smack him on his shin, Baze recoiled with a yelp, Chirrut’s grin nothing but mischievous.  
  
‘’You’d think of me?’’ Chirrut put a hand over his heart and Baze couldn't stop the choked sound of surprise coming from him.‘’That I made such an impression on you already that my words will be there on your mind when you meet your end, How romantic.’’ Chirrut heaved out an enraptured sigh, posing like a woo’ed damsel and Baze laughed, now dodging the not so serious attempt from Chirrut to hit his shin again with the staff.  
  
‘’Meanie.’’  
  
Chirrut opened his mouth to protest, ‘’That’s not entirely true.’’ That had Baze snort, loud and ugly enough to make Chirrut laugh once more.  
  
‘’Not entirely true?’’ He echoed and Chirrut raised his chin with a grin, Tilting his head with the staff held in both hands when Bodhi peeked out from under the hood, slowly reaching out the gecko plush.  
  
Baze blinked ‘’Oh! I had totally forgotten you still had that.’’ he admitted in surprise but Bodhi didn't meet his eyes, he just buried his face down Chirrut’s orange scarf with his arm outstretched over his shoulder.  
Baze didn't have to be a genius to notice that it was hard for Bodhi to give it back, so he thought for a moment.  
He leaned in a bit closer under the umbrella with both hands down his front pockets, ‘’Bodhi, Do you want to strike a deal with me?’’ Chirrut raised his eyebrows in a look of surprise but stayed quiet to await Bodhi's response.  
A short moment passed before he peeked up from Chirrut's scarf, His eyes was glossy but he nodded, letting Baze know he had his attention.  
‘’Okay here it goes,’’ He started, ‘’If you promise to take care of Dr.Gecko...’’ Immediately Chirrut lit up in a amused smile but Baze didn't let himself get distracted, ‘’...You can have them until we meet next time. Does that sound okay?’’  
Baze couldn't help but look up at Chirrut with amusement, it was evident that he was trying real hard to stay quiet. He was biting down on his bottom lip in a weak attempt to try and hide his grin but his eyes was filled with happiness and when he looked at Bodhi, he had turned his attention back to the gecko in his hand. Looking at it with deep concentration before his gaze quickly met Baze’s after a few moments of silence.  
So he reached out his hand towards him in a invitation for him to accept the handshake to seal the deal, waiting patiently. And slowly the gecko slowly disappeared over Chirrut's shoulder under the hood and in its place, Bodhi's small hand reached out and  
Baze took it with a smile, giving his hand a small squeeze  
  
“ Dr.Gecko is lucky to have you as their guardian.” Bodhi wiped his eyes with his free hand, Giving out a loud dramatic sniffle that made Chirrut chuckle.  
  
‘’Now, No crocodile tears.’’ He chided gently, and Baze saw Bodhi tuck his arm in over Chirrut’s shoulder when he let him go, managing to catch the hint of a smile before his face disappeared behind Chirrut’s scarf.  
Baze turned to him and he noticed how strangely focused Chirrut’s eyes could be, despite the fact that they were blind. The blue eyes had a slight eerie feel and when Chirrut shifted his hold on the umbrella, a stray of light from the lamp above them fell over Chirrut’s face and for a brief second, Baze thought he saw the white gleaming flash, like the kind you see from animals in the dark.  
It startled him, But just as fast as it had appeared it was gone and Chirrut was looking up towards him with a friendly smile.  
‘’Thank you,’’Chirrut said. Baze let out a small noise, his mind starting to blur a little in confusion but to not lose focus he decided to just ignore it for now, ‘’No really, I’m not joking.’’ Chirrut gently slapped his leg with the staff when Baze chuckled.  
  
‘’It was nothing, I was going this way either way.’’ he said. Chirrut raised his eyebrows with the grin Baze had started to recognize as his trademark one.  
  
‘’Here I thought I had charmed you enough to actually play a little knight in shining armour for me.’’ his hand moved up in a smooth movement to rest with the back of his hand over his forehead and Baze snorted in amusement.  
  
‘’Are you always like this with strangers you met just an hour ago?’’ He mused, crossing his arms over his chest, trying hard to not let his gaze linger for too long on him. His cheeks was red enough.  
  
Chirrut took the staff in his hand with the umbrella and pretended to brush something off his shoulder in another innocent display before shrugging ‘’Only those I find nice.’’ he pouted absentmindedly  
  
‘’And you think I’m nice?’’  
  
‘’Are you fishing for compliments?’’  
  
Baze flushed, Happy that it wouldn't be noticed and he leaned back, trying to sound clever,  
‘’You’d notice if I was.’’ But by Chirrut’s laugh it did little to succeed and he accepted the playful shove Chirrut gave him.

‘’Alright, I won't tease you.’’  
Baze raised an eyebrow in disbelief. He had talked to this man for almost an hour and already doubted his ability to not do such a thing.  
Baze looked out over the parking lot, The dim orange light from the light poles here and there made it look kinda spooky.

‘’It’s getting late, Do you have a long walk?’’  
Chirrut looked up at him  
  
‘’Do you want to get rid of me?’’  
  
‘’No, I Was just- It’s-’’  
  
‘’Baze I’m kidding,’’ Chirrut cut him off with a gentle smile, ‘’ I know what you mean, And yes sort of. But we’ll make it.’’ The light blue eyes turned up towards him with the strange focus once more, Almost as if he really could see him.  
  
‘’Will you be at the cafe tomorrow?’’ Baze had asked the question before it even ran through his mind to think over and he flushed at how the question could be interpreted.  
As if he was asking for a date perhaps.  
No it was just a friendly meet.  
Chirrut pouted once more and he glanced over his shoulder at Bodhi that had peeked out.  
‘’We can be down there this Saturday?’’  
  
‘’Alright, that would be nice.’’ He smiled a bit sheepishly but by Chirrut’s smile he didn't seem to think of him strange. He saw Bodhi peeking up over Chirrut’s shoulder, cheek resting comfortably against the knitted scarf.  
There was a small moment of silence, And after a moment of mutual awkwardness, Baze, not being able to stand it quickly asked  
  
‘’Lunch or Dinner?’’ Instantly relaxing when he saw Chirrut pretending to be thinking for a moment.  
  
‘’Lunch, would be perfect.’’ He grinned ‘’ I know they serve the apple pie slices freshly baked around that time,’’ Bodhi cut him off with an excited  
  
‘’I love the apples!’’  
  
‘’Yeah me too!’’ Chirrut looked up towards Baze, grin turning a bit softer  
  
‘’Does that sound alright?’’  
  
‘’Sure do, ‘’ Baze said, rolling his shoulder a little to soften up the muscles that started to go stiff by hunching over under the umbrella. ‘’I’ll see you two this Saturday then.’’ He smiled by the sight of Chirrut’s excited grin  
  
‘’Yeah!’’ He tilted his head down to Bodhi and then up towards Baze again. ‘’We’ll look forward to it!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as Solkattens!


End file.
